


A milder form of timetravel

by creativitea



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, M/M, The Hobbit References, also this is set with them already as boyfriends, au where todd brotzman was a nerdy kid, so it is fluffy af, todd gets nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: Todd and Dirk in Todd's childhood bedroom





	A milder form of timetravel

**Author's Note:**

> in canon todd's parents might already have sold this house???  
> so if that is the case, this is just an au where they haven't, lol

Todd is sitting on the floor, though the bed would be a perfectly ok place to sit, and it's not that he has an issue sitting beside Dirk, it's just... more memories from this point of view in his old room. He's avoided coming back for so long out of guilt, so he kind of expected it to not feel like his anymore, but being here reminds him of the Todd he was before he started all the lying. He'd almost forgot that Todd had existed, maybe he'd felt too distant from him, but he's becoming something a little closer to that guy. (He knows he won't be like him ever again, but he can relate more to that guy than the guy who betrayed everyone, which feels like a small victory.)

A bittersweet melancholy takes ahold of him as he wishes Dirk could've met that guy. Maybe they would get along. Or maybe the past Dirk's he haven't met could've gotten along with him. Put there's probably a reason he met Dirk when he did. Like Dirk always says, everything's connected.

 

Looking at his strange boyfriend sitting in his old bed.. is quite bizarre really. (And the bizarre is coming from someone who's living his life around Dirk and the world around him)

It feels like another form of timetravel, really. A milder version of it, or something.

It's almost like having Dirk meet old Todd, even though he isn't here. There's more of an echo of him, that Todd senses because he knows where in the room to look for it.

 

Dirk seems to be quite fond of him though, with the way he's eyeing old pictures of him.  He even turns to look at Todd just to tell him "Look, Todd!! Look at how precious!!" Todd isn't sure how to respond, is Dirk expecting him to agree? "He was kind of a nerd, really." is the response that comes out, which is the truth, to be fair. 

Which only seems to fuel Dirk's admiration further. "I want him to know how adorable he is!" He's almost yelling it.

"I'll let him know." Todd says with subtly rosy cheeks. "You can have a picture if you want." He offers, just because the thought of Dirk carrying around a photo of him sounds very tempting. Apparently it is so to Dirk as well, as he looks over them again like he's trying to choose (and kind of struggling with it)

Then Todd gets a little sad from the realization that if there even are any pictures of Dirk at that age, he wouldn't look that happy. It's quite heartbreaking. Makes him want to photograph happy Dirk more, just because Dirk too deserves to have happy memories documented. (Better late than never, right?)

 

 

 

 

 

His eyes slide across his bookshelf, and he truly remenisces over what a nerd he was.

There are some childhood books from writers like Roald Dahl (His mother used to read those for him, she was probably a huge influence on his taste in both books and music, thinking back on it.)

Then there are books from Tolkien and a copy of Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy. And a whole lot of comics and graphic novels.  When his eyes slide back at Dirk, he can't help but laugh.

"What?" Dirk asks curiously. 

"It's just funny. I remember trying to imagine being in stories like these, and what I would be like. I always imagined I would join adventure in a heartbeat back then, but when you came along, it took some convincing." He eyes hitchhikers again, and realizes he's practically american Arthur Dent.

"That, it did." Dirk agrees. "I'm glad you didn't write me off though."

"You wouldn't have let me. Actually, you basically didn't let me."

"I mean.. true? But you didn't have to come back.. and you're still here. So I'm still glad you decided not to."

Dirk seems to have chosen a picture, one with Todd dressed up for halloween as something that looks like an off-brand Harry Potter. Seems about right that Dirk would pick something like that. 

 

"Did you imagine yourself in any books?" Todd asks, as an attempt to get to know past Dirk a little better.

"Nah. Books are too long." Dirk responds, laying down, holding the picture up to admire it like a piece of art. Todd lowkey wonders if Dirk just might consider it a piece of art, because he would. Where is that goddamn camera when he needs to take a picture of Dirk?

"I think I had a Paddington bear while my mum would still read for me" Dirk admits, and Todd mentally thanks his mother's obsession with british childrens literature for being the reason why he knows what that little bear looks like.

 

"What story am I?" He sits up and browses the shelves with his eyes like  "The gentle giant?"

"Wow Dirk, really? What am I then? A hobbit?" Todd probably just gave him ammunition, damnit.

"You do kinda look like one. You could be related to one?" Dirk looks at him like it's an actual plausible theory, and Todd doesn't even bother entertaining him.

"You're not that much taller than me, Dirk."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you from all the way up here."

"You have the advantage of the bed" Not really looking as grumpy as he's trying to. 

And quickly snaps back with "Yeah, and 3 inches".

Which prompts Todd  to try kicking Dirk from the angle he's in, but when he doesn't reach up with his foot, Dirk freaking loses it. He'd be pissed if Dirk's laughter wasn't so contagious.

He does however finally get up in the bed to wrestle him a bit, but ends up laying down with his head in Dirk's lap. Doesn't quite feel as admitting defeat when it's a win-win.

 

"Is it a lovestory then?" Dirk asks with a dorky grin while playing absentmindedly with his hair, and Todd gets a tiny urge to try and kick him again. Or kiss him. They sometimes blur together. Instead he just laughs. 

"Probably a comedy scifi-ish crimeshow?" He muses out loud. "I don't think it would easy to keep up with the you I know in a book." He can sense the urge in Dirk's eyes to give him a tiny smack, so he adds. "But there would be some unexpected romance  in there. But more as sub-plot or something."

"Sub-plot to you, maybe." Dirk says, before bending to kiss him upsidedown (which is strangely nice). _"This is my favourite part of the story."_

**Author's Note:**

> i might do a prequel and/or a sequel chapter to this if y'all want me to!  
> i have ideas how that would go, i just figured i would post as a drabble first


End file.
